1. Field
Disclosed herein are soft magnetic iron-cobalt-based alloys and to processes for manufacturing the alloy and processes for manufacturing semi-finished products from the alloy, in particular magnetic components for actuator systems. The alloys desirably have a cobalt content of 10 to 22 percent by weight,
2. Description of Related Art
Soft magnetic iron-cobalt-based alloys often have a high saturation magnetisation and can therefore be used to develop electromagnetic actuator systems with high forces and/or small dimensions. These alloys can be used in solenoid valves such as solenoid valves for fuel injection systems in internal combustion engines, for example.
Certain soft magnetic iron-cobalt-based alloys with a cobalt content of 10 to 22 percent by weight are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,790. When these alloys are used in fast-switching actuators it is possible that the switching frequency of the actuators is limited due to the eddy currents which occur in the alloy. Moreover, improvements in the strength of the magnet cores used in continuous operation in high frequency actuator systems are also desired.